Out Of My Mind
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: Time would stop in a moment for him then it would continue like everything was normal again. Nothing was right but everything he felt was right. So what was he supposed to believe. His mind or his body?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness-chan:** It has come to my attention that Rei Kagene and many other Fanloids have made it into the Fanfiction Vocaloid Character List! *throws confetti* Congratulations to all of them! To celebrate, i have decided to add another chapter to this story as well as put Rei's name in it's rightful place xD Please enjoy the story and requests are welcome! Let's see what i can put these two through xD

**Warnings: **Rei being Rei

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Out Of My Mind<strong>

**Ch.1 – First, It Was A Kiss…**

It was just another one of those days. Boring, in Rei Kagene's opinion. School wasn't anything he found the need for, but he kept his grades up and stayed out of trouble. Today was just going to be another normal, boring day…

Until certain pop star queen decided to ruin it…

Now, mind you, Rei was okay with change. He had nothing against it and thought change was good every now and then. He didn't mind a trill here and there but…

…this was something he just didn't think would happen…

It all started with the certain pop star queen. What was her name again? Oh yes, Miku Hatsune. Yup, she was the one that started the stupid thing in the first place. Rei almost broke his third pencil just thinking about it.

Honestly? Why did Miku even have to put her two senses into the whole thing at all? Rei would have been fine with just holding him to sate everyone's strange curiosity. Hell, it was just supposed to be a normal conversation, but noooo, Miku just _had_ to turn it into something more.

And it was bugging the hell out of Rei!

Why him? Why _him_ of all people? Rei would have been fine if it was Taito, Mikuo, hell even Gakupo! But no, because everyone thought they looked so cute together. It was because everyone thought that there was already some kind of love triangle going on anyway.

Rei wouldn't have cared if it _just wasn't __**Len**__! _

"God damnit!" Rei yelled.

…

…

…

"Ohh Rei and Len look so cute together!" Yuiko giggled.

"Yeah I guess they do," Miyako agreed.

"Jeez, what is it with girls and their yaoi?" Len whispered over to his friend.

Len was sitting Indian style while Rei was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning back on his hands. It was him, Len, Taito, PepperMint, Miyako, Akino, Yuiko, Gakupo, Miku, and Kaito. They were all just hanging out on the school roof during lunch. Everything was fine, until everyone starting saying how cute Rei and Len looked together.

"Rei….seme," PepperMint said sortly.

"P-PepperMint!" Len jolted, his face turning red.

Rei's eye twitched. Why would someone even mention something like that…?

That's when it happened.

"Hee hee, I want proof of that!" Miku giggled.

Everyone turned to look at the blue-green haired girl.

"I always thought Len would be seme cuz of all his songs," Miku said.

"Hmm, that's a weird way of looking at it," Taito voiced, nodding his head.

Rei wanted to hit the dark purpled haired teen for agreeing with the spoiled pop star.

"I don't know, Rei's pretty blunt," Miyako said.

"Will you guys stop talking about this kind of stuff…?" Rei said through gritted teeth.

"Awww, is little Rei acting like a cute and shy uke?" Miku said in her sing-song voice.

"I am not shy…" Rei glared.

"You do look a bit hidden there Rei," Gakupo added.

Rei wanted to hit the violet haired man for bringing that up.

"He is isn't he? Told you he's an uke!" Miku sang.

"I said I'm not. Now cut it out," Rei said darkly.

"Proooove it, hee hee," Miku giggled.

"Fine."

…

…

…

Everyone's eyes widened when Rei pulled Len into a deep kiss…

The blonde teen's eyes were the size of plates as his best friend began to kiss him. Rei's hand laced and gripped his and Len had a hand on the raven haired teen's shoulder, gripping it tightly to keep himself grounded to earth. Len gasped when Rei deepened the kiss further, moving his lips against the blonde's in domination. Len could feel his face heating up as hot as an oven.

Gakupo passed out, Miyako and Yuiko were dumbfounded, Akino stood with her hands over her mouth, Taito covered PepperMint's eye while the smaller girl failed at trying to cover his. Kaito passed out after seeing Len's eyes start to lose focus and Miku couldn't believe what she was seeing.

When Rei finally pulled Len gasped for air.

"Jeez Rei, you didn't have to -,"

_SLAM_

All looked to see that the raven haired teen had left the roof. Len's eyes blinked a few times before he turned to look at everyone.

"You're all a bunch of perverts…" he blushed, sitting Indian style again.

…

…

…

Behind the door that led to the roof, Rei was panting, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He covered his mouth, but not to stop any vomit from rising. The raven haired teen was utterly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He just kissed his best friend and he….

….

…he….

…

…

…he wanted to kiss Len again…

"God damnit…" Rei cursed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness-chan: **sorry there everyone, going through some minor fix up**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 – Second, It Was A Want…<strong>

He threw his pillow at the door. He couldn't believe himself! How sick was he? Really? What possessed his mind to make up such a dream about his best friend! Rei pulled and tugged at his raven hair and gritted his teeth together.

He was sick. He needed to see a doctor. No, he needed to talk to a therapist! Why was he having dreams about his best friend? For god's sake Rei had a fucking girlfriend! Not finding the need for sleep at the moment, since it was already five in the morning, Rei got out of bed and took a cold shower.

He leaned his head against the cold tiles and tried to empty his mind. In fact, Rei tried thinking about Yuiko. Maybe if he thought about his girlfriend, he'd be fine. He liked Yuiko, he liked her very much. They had been dating for a few months now and everything was great.

So why wasn't he dreaming about his damn girlfriend!

Rei blamed Miku. If she hadn't called him shy and uke none of this would be happening to him. Yup, Rei blamed Miku, it was her fault.

"Why….can't I stop thinking…. about Len…" Rei breathed.

He couldn't think clear now. The cold shower wasn't helping. In fact, Rei wished he could pour a bucket of ice over his head right now.

…

…

…

Rei slept during class. Since his stupid excuse of a brain kept him up past his cold shower, the raven haired teen just couldn't get back to bed. So, he slept through morning classes. When lunch came around, he was planning on going to the roof to sleep some more. But, as fate would curse him, his best friend decided to share lunch with him on the school roof.

"Rei, it's not like you to sleep through three whole lectures. Keep this up and the teachers are gonna eat you out," Len scolded the raven haired teen.

"Shut up…." Rei complained.

"Jeez, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today," Len sighed, taking a bite out of his banana.

"So, you're not bothered by it…?" Rei murmured.

"Bothered by what?" Len asked.

"You know what! What happened yesterday," Rei exclaimed.

The blonde teen raised a brow and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really… I mean, everyone just got in over their heads, mainly Miku, but, I mean….it's not like it….meant anything…"

For some reason or another, Rei narrowed his eyes at the blush that started to grow on his best friends cheeks. Len looked at Rei, his cheeks still dusted pink.

"…right…?"

Rei pouted and grabbed a rice ball, chopping down on it. Why was he so pissed? The kiss didn't mean anything, so it was fine. As Rei told himself so many times today_, he had a __**girlfriend**_. So, there was no reason to be mad at Len or agitated with himself or anything like that. Everything was fine.

Perfect.

Things would go back to normal.

Nothing wrong with that.

…

…

…

Yup, no problem…

…

…

…

"Len, let's kiss again."

Both teens almost chocked on their food.

And Rei wanted to strangle himself.

"W-what!" Len exclaimed at his raven haired friend.

Rei panicked. What possessed his mouth to ask such a question? Had he seriously lost his mind? Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Yeah, that had to be it. What the hell was wrong with him!

"I-I mean…if you want…" Len started.

Rei looked at his friend in complete disbelief.

"I mean…I-I guess I don't mind. If it's you, I guess it's okay…" the blonde teen blushed.

"Are you sure…?" Rei asked.

"I-I just said it was okay…" Len's blush deepened and he averted his gaze.

The raven haired teen gulped and moved closer to his best friend. Well, no turning back. Plus, maybe kissing Len one more time would stop those crazy dreams from forming in Rei's head.

Rei carefully stroked Len's cheek and moved in closer. The blonde's eyes were already closed tightly, as if he were nervous. Then again, Rei couldn't blame him. If the two of them were caught doing this, no dare involved, the school, but mostly Miku, would be spreading rumors up and down the halls.

Rei kissed Len and was less aggressive this time. At first, the raven haired teen planned on keeping it as a simple peck, but, his body was looking for more. He pressed his lips harder against Len's and pulled the blonde haired teen closer. Len let out a soft whimper and gripped Rei's arm. He _was_ worried someone would fine them but now he was more worried about where Rei was taking this kiss!

Len jolted and gasped when Rei pressed his tongue against his lips. Len didn't mean to, but he moaned softly when the raven haired teen's tongue began to dance and play inside his mouth. Len was so lost in the moment he didn't realize that his own arms wrapped themselves around Rei's neck.

"R-Rei…" Len whimpered when he finally had a chance to breathe.

"S-sorry about that…" Rei gasped, pulling away.

Both teens were completely red in the face. An awkward silence followed until the bell rang.

Len picked himself up, thinking that Rei might just ditch the next class. What he didn't expect was to be stopped by his said best friend.

"Hey…Len…" Rei said, not meeting Len's eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Len asked, a little nervous.

"Let's do it again tomorrow…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness-chan: **sorry there everyone, going through some minor fix up**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 – And Third, It Started Like This…<strong>

It was one of the craziest things he had ever heard his best friend say. Rei was always blunt. Rei was always straight to the point. Above all, Rei never lied. When he said something, he meant it. Rei was a down to earth kind of person.

Len knew everything about his best friend; he knew things that even Yuiko didn't know. And now this….this kissing between them, was another that Yuiko might not ever know about. Len wondered if he would tell Akino. He liked Akino and he knew she liked him too. They weren't dating yet but…

Len wondered…

The blonde haired teen threw his arm over his eyes. He couldn't believe he agreed to kiss Rei again. What was scaring Len even more was that he was beginning to like it… Len had dated a few girls, even dated Miku herself, but he had never felt such a rush when kissing someone.

Well, actually, he never thought he'd feel that kind of rush with his best friend…

Len's cell phone buzzed, it was a text most likely. It was from Akino. He replied back to her and then set his phone down again. The blonde was too busy thinking about Rei he couldn't even talk; flirt rather, with Akino at the moment.

This time his ringtone chimed on. Len picked up, thinking it was Akino.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now…" Len said to the girl.

"Well, I wasn't exactly calling to see if you were in the mood," came a not so girl sounding voice.

"R-Rei!" Len jumped, nearly falling off his bed.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" the raven haired teen raised a brow on the other line.

"N-no one I guess. What are you calling for?" Len asked, setting himself back on his bed.

"You want to come over and study with me. Rui's not home and it's boring over here," Rei replied.

For some reason, Len's mind was going through all the things that could possibly happen with him and Rei in his best friend's room…

…all alone…

"Um…yeah sure, I'll be over in a bit," the blonde answered.

…

…

…

It was normal for them to study together like this. They did all the time. Len would always ask for Rei to explain something the concerned Math or English and sometimes he would help the raven in writing. Today was no different.

"Arahh… I'm tired…." Rei yawned, stretching out his limbs.

"Hey, where'd Rui run off to?" Len asked.

"She went out with some friends. I just hope Zaito doesn't try to hit on her again…"

Len could see the glare in his friend's golden eyes.

"I'm sure Rui is fine. You can't baby her all the time," Len laughed warily.

He knew how Rei was about his younger sister Rui so Len tried not to make too many jokes about his…protective brother side.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Rei said dryly, waving his hand in dismissal.

…

"Hey….Len…."

"What's up, Rei?"

"Can we kiss right now?"

Len's face lit the same color as the apple resting on the table. Rei looked at him from behind those raven colored locks and the blonde teen only flushed more at the look in those golden orbs.

"Well, can we?" Rei asked again.

"Uh-um… I… I guess so…" Len said shyly.

He cursed himself for saying something like that. What was he, a girl? He might as well be when it came to Rei.

The raven haired teen moved over to Len and quickly closed the space between them. Their lips molded together and soft moans escaped their throats. Len didn't want Rei to be the only one kissing, so the blonde wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and kissed him back.

Rei wasn't really one to just give in. So, he pushed Len down on the floor. Said blonde yelped at being pushed down onto the carpeted floor. He stared up at his raven haired friend, who was grinning at his own win.

"Bastard! You can't -,"

Len's words were stopped with a rather forceful kiss. Rei pushed his tongue into Len's mouth and began roaming around the sweet moist cavern without permission. Len gripped Rei's arms and then gasped when the raven pinned his wrists above his head. Len whined in the kiss, trying to struggle his hands free, but Rei wasn't letting go.

Finally, the blonde just gave up and just kissed the raven. Their lips just seemed so perfect for each other and neither one were getting enough. Len was sweet tasting and Rei loved the little sounds that made their way out of the blonde mouth. Rei was bittersweet and Len was eager to have a taste of the raven.

The two parted with a light 'smack' and a string of saliva still joined their lips. Len took in as much oxygen as he could handle, savoring the sweet breaths. Rei could care less about breathing right now; all he wanted were those soft, now plump lips again.

"Let's….let's kiss again…" Rei said in ragged puffs.

"O…okay…" Len breathed, his mind not really thinking clearly.

…

…

…

…and that's how it all started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness-chan: **Hope this makes up for lack of craziness. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 – Something That's Not Normal<strong>

It became a daily thing. It was something they had to do. It was something they _needed._ At times it didn't matter where they were, as long as no one saw them. It didn't matter how it happened, it just did. Neither of them cared as long as they could feel the others lips molded against each other.

…

…

…

"Mmm….R-Rei…." Len moaned softly.

Rei pulled back, looking at his blonde haired friend after catching his breath.

The two had found themselves hidden behind a pillar of the outdoor walk through in the school. It was lunch period and this was normally the time where Len and Rei would disappear off to who knows where, and spend a good portion of the break just kissing each other. The kissing became an everyday thing after that one afternoon in Rei's room just last week.

Rei leaned in again, capturing Len's lips in another needy kiss. The raven haired teen tangled his fingers in his friend's blonde locks, messing with the low ponytail Len had his hair in. Len pulled the raven haired teen closer to his body, resting his hands on his friend's hips and then slowly dancing his finger's along Rei's rib cage.

Pulling away again, Rei ran a hand through his hair. He had to stop before the bell rang, otherwise he and Len wouldn't make it to class on time. They already had one slip up and Rei didn't want people to start getting suspicious.

He glanced over at his blonde haired friend, who was wiping his mouth. The raven got a slightly annoyed look on his face and jabbed Len in the forehead. Said blonde stumbled a little and was now rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" Len complained.

"Why do you always do that?" Rei asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Do what?" the blonde asked, shrinking a little when he saw the cold look in his friend's eyes.

"Why do you always wipe your mouth whenever we're done kissing? I didn't think you hated it that much…" Rei murmured the last part to himself.

Len, catching what his friend said anyway, rubbed the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. He didn't think that Rei took offence to him wiping his mouth. The blonde just picked up the habit to make sure there wasn't drool running down his chin when he walked into class.

He already had that happen maybe twice already.

"I-it's just to make sure I don't look like a half-asleep idiot when I walk back into class. I had to have sensei tell me to wipe my mouth when I sat down, it was embarrassing," Len sighed.

"Is that the only reason…?" Rei asked, looking at his friend.

"W-well y-yeah, I guess. I mean, what other reason would I be wiping my mouth?" Len answered, confused.

Just as the raven haired teen opened his mouth to say something the bell rang, singling that lunch break was over. Rei sighed, leaving his question for some other time as he and Len came out of their hiding place of the day.

The two walked down the halls, past classmates they knew, teachers that annoyed them, and couples sharing last minute kisses before parting for the next hour or so. The two acted the same as always. Midway down the hall, Len brought up some conversation about Rin watching soup opera stories. Something about how she knew the main character was the killer.

Rei didn't get it sometimes. Or maybe he was the only one thinking the whole thing over. He glanced over at Len, watching as the blonde made faces and little hand gestures while talking. The raven wondered how his best friend, who he was kissing not even five minutes ago, could continue going about things like they were normal.

Rei flicked himself in the head, making Len look at him with a questioning 'what the hell did you just do' kind of look. The raven haired teen was overthinking this far too much. Kissing was just kissing. There were all kinds of meanings in kissing, so it was fine.

Now, if he and Len were having sex…

"Ooookay! Stop right there!" Rei yelled at himself, stopping his thoughts.

The class looked at him with raised brows, tilted heads, and whispers of 'is Kagene-kun okay?' Len also looked at his friend a bit oddly. Maybe Rei was having one of his moments again…

…

…

…

"Hey Rei, wanna come to my place? I just got that new game we were talking about yesterday," Len said after classes had ended.

Rei finished putting his shoes on and closed his shoe locker, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. The raven gave out a yawn and nodded his head to answer his friend's question.

"Yeah sure, why not," he said.

The blonde bought the two a snack as they headed to Len's house. They jumped on the train just before the doors closed on them. Crowded as it always was, Len and Rei were pressed against each other by the door. Rei huffed in irritation. The trains were always a crowded mess. The raven moved to try and at least stand comfortably when…

"Ahh!"

Rei's golden eyes shot up to look at his blonde haired friend, who was covering his mouth with wide eyes and a very red face. The raven haired teen stared at Len for a minute or two before the blonde turned his face slightly to the side.

"S-stop staring at me…" Len muttered behind his hand.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rei asked, not taking his eyes off Len like he was told to.

The question just made Len's face turn another shade darker. Out of curiosity Rei moved in closer and Len made the same noise. The blonde turned his face away, eyes looking a little glassy. Rei blinked twice.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you moaning?" Rei bluntly asked.

"Shhh!" Len hissed, covering his friend's mouth and looking around.

The blonde sighed when it seemed like no one had heard Rei. He turned to glare at his friend and said in a hushed tone.

"Y-your….leg…" Len gulped.

"My leg? What about it?" Rei asked, not in the same hushed tone Len had used.

"Not so loud!" the blonde hissed again.

Rei watched as his friends face turned another color of red, making him look like some kind of tomato. He heard the lump Len gulped down before looking up at him again. Rei tilted his head a little, wondering what was making Len act like such a girl.

"Y-your leg i-is…..i-is rubbing against….m-me…" Len strained to say.

Rei made a questioning, confused face. What the hell was Len talking about?

Before Rei could say anything, the train became packed with more people, forcing Rei to literally be not even an inch from Len. The blonde gasped and grabbed hold of Rei's school jacket, making the raven haired teen jolt at the sudden motion.

"Len…?" Rei asked softly.

Realizing something amiss, Rei looked down at himself. First he realized that the chain to his wallet was missing, but that wasn't the serious problem. He realized that his leg was in between Len's and practically rubbing against his friend's lowers regions.

He looked up at Len, who was trying to cover his face.

"I-I tried to tell you, s-so don't get mad at me for this," Len panted, trying to sound somewhat in control.

Rei looked around, making sure no one was paying attention. Nodding to himself that things were somewhat safe, he leaned in and kissed Len. The blonde's eyes grew in size and he pushed Rei back to the same inch he was at. Rei looked at him with bored eyes.

"W-w-what are you doing!" Len babbled. "W-we're in a train!"

"I can see that, I'm not blind you know," Rei huffed, feeling a little insulted.

"Well you clearly act it! Look at all these people! What if someone sees us!" the blonde went on, looking around frantically.

Narrowing his golden eyes, Rei purposely moved his leg against Len's lower area, making the blonde gasp. His aqua blue eyes shot up, pleading with Rei to not take things too far. Moving in closer again, Rei brushed his lips against Len's, erupting a small whimper from his friend.

"I won't do much…" Rei whispered.

"I….have a hard time believing you…." Len whispered back.

…

…

…

"Ahhh! That train ride took forever!" Len whined, stretching out his stiff limbs.

Rei watched as his friend hopped up and down to get his legs working again. He was acting the same way again. Like everything they did on the train just a few minutes ago was normal.

"Oh hey, I just got a text from Rin. She said she was going to hang out with Miku and Gumi and won't be back till late," Len said grinning. "That means we can totally raid the fridge!"

As the two walked side by side, Len talking about pulling on some pizza and getting some orange soda for them, Rei wondered how Len could act like everything was just the same. Part of him envied his blonde haired best friend for being able to take the situation that way. Kissing on the train with another guy wasn't as common as kissing your girlfriend or something.

…Rei stopped in his tracks.

Did he suddenly forget? Was it something that slipped his mind every time he was with Len now? Was it something he just didn't care for anymore?

"Rei? Something wrong?" Len asked, looking back at his friend.

Rei thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"No…it's nothing…" he said.

This wasn't normal. Kissing his best friend and pretty much forgetting that Yuiko was his girlfriend…..

That was anything but normal….


	5. Chapter 5

**Rayofdarkness** Phew, sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter longer buuuuut...i don't really think it is -_-;; Anyway, thought i'd add a bit of drama in this one with a spice of angst. Thank you all for waiting, hope you enjoy this. Ah, and i know this is old news and everything, but when i really thought about it, Rei and Rui are made of two Vocaloids :O Rui being a high-pitched Len but being a shadow of Rin and Rei being a low-pitched Rin but being a shadow of Len.

Please excuse silly mistakes. Story is self-beta because my friend is currently at work.

Annnyway, enough of me, please enjoy the read.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 – Serious?<strong>

"Rei, pass the ball!" Shoichiro yelled across the basketball court.

Gym. It was a class Rei didn't partially like or hate. He enjoyed the class when he was with his friends more or less. Playing basketball wasn't all too bad, especially when he got to go up against Mikuo and beat him at said sport. But he didn't hate the blue-green haired teen.

At least, Rei liked him more than his pop-star queen sister.

Rei passed the ball to Shoichiro, dodging Mikuo and dashing across the court. Shoichiro passed the ball to Len who took the shot, scoring a point for the red team of today's gym class. Some of the girl's squealed and called out Len's name. The blonde teen grinned and waved back at the cheering girl's.

"Hahaha! Len sure has it made," Shoichiro laughed. "He could have any girl in this school."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rei commented dully. "Hey Len, don't get in over your head!"

The blonde teen turned around at hearing Rei call out to him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. Mikuo, who came up from behind the unsuspecting teen, head locked Len and ruffled the shorter's hair.

"M-Mikuo! Cut that out!" Len whined, trying to struggle free.

"You lucky dog you! Killing the ladies again are we?" the blue-green haired teen grinned.

"W-what? No, no, it's not like that!" Len protested. "C'mon let go!"

The coach blew her whistle, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, hit the lockers. Gym will be over soon," she called.

"Yes ma'am," came the replies of the students.

…

"Can you believe we have to take swimming in a few weeks? It's like this year is flying by!" Shoichiro commented.

"Whaaa? I thought you were going to start complaining about taking swim classes," Mikuo questioned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well that too, but I'm just saying. Before we know it, it'll be the spring concert!" the eye-patched teen exclaimed in glee. "Do you know what this year's theme will be?"

"No clue. Do you know, Rei?" Mikuo asked, turning to the raven haired youth.

"How would I know? Spring isn't going to be here for at least another month," Rei replied, pulling on his white button up.

"I hope it's something fun like last year," Len said from behind the raven.

When Rei turned around, he felt his face light up a few shades darker. Len was shirtless with a towel over his shoulders. His blonde hair was tied up in its signature ponytail and he wore a cheerful smile. He hadn't even changed out of his gym shorts yet!

Rei turned around and grabbed his notebook along with his Macbeth copy. He'd been reading it since this morning and even though he had read it several times, there were still phrases that caught his heart strings.

"Where were you Len? Coach need you for something?" Shoichiro asked.

"I was just helping her put the equipment away," Len said, pulling off his gym shorts and grabbing his school shirt. "Rei, can you pass me my pants?"

"W-what? Why?" Rei stumbled.

"Len looked over at him with confused eyes.

"Everything okay Rei? You look kind of – Gah!"

Len flew back when his pants were thrown at him, falling on his rear. Rei huffed slightly and closed his locker, grabbing his things. Mikuo and Shoichiro looked at the raven haired teen with raised brows, then looked at each other.

"See you in class. I don't want to be late," Rei mumbled.

"Jeez…what's been up with Rei lately…?" Len asked himself.

"I noticed it, too," Mikuo agreed.

"I think he's going through a phase!" Shoichiro declared.

Len and Mikuo looked at the purple haired makeshift samurai. He had this determined look on his face and nodded his head twice. This time, Len and Mikuo looked at each other.

"A phase…?" the blue-green haired teen questioned.

"That's right. I've noticed that lately, he seems far more into his head then he normally would be. It must be because he's either thinking about Yuiko or thinking of whether or not their relationship is going to work," Shoichiro nodded, sounding so sure of himself.

"I'm not sure if that's it…" Len said warily.

"It has to be it!" the eye-patched youth declared.

Both Len and Mikuo sighed. Once Shoichiro thought something was right, he had to be right.

…

"Now, after reading the formula on page 127, can anyone…"

During math class, Len nibbled on his pencil while staring out the window. The blonde was actually considering what Shoichiro has said during gym. He rarely saw Rei hanging around Yuiko anyone. It was just the two of them, almost all the time. Rei didn't hang out with Shoichiro or Mikuo or Taito or anyone else he could think of. It was just him and the raven haired pianist these days.

Wait, when was the last time Rei even played the piano?

"Len Kagamine, I hope you're paying attention back there," the teacher called.

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear," Len called back.

A few giggles broke out and the teacher sighed, returning to the lesson.

Len continued his staring out the window. Maybe he should talk to Rei and see what was on his friend's mind.

…

"Hey Rei!"

Classes had finally ended and all Rei wanted to do was get the rest of the day over with. He turned around to see Len running up to him. The blonde looked slightly out of breath, as if he ran all the way from his class as soon as the bell rang.

"What's wrong? Rei asked. "Did you need me for something?"

"Umm…don't we usually walk home together?" Len said, tilting his head just slightly to the left.

"I'm going somewhere with Yuiko….she said she wanted to hang out…"

When the words slipped passed his lips, Rei questioned why he sounded so dull. He hadn't spent a day with Yuiko since….since that day. Since he and Len shared that stupid kiss. Rei cringed when the word stupid came out in his mind.

But that's all it was, right?

Just some kiss, some stupid kiss that happened to lead him and Len down this 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship. But is that all it was?

Of course it was! It wasn't _supposed_ to be anything serious anyway!

"Yo, earth to Rei, come back down to earth!" Len's voice rang in his ear.

"Aren't those lyrics from a western song?" Rei asked, trying to throw his thoughts out the window.

Or shred them into pieces….

"Huh, really? I didn't know…" Len said, putting his hand up to his mouth in a questioning manner.

"Rei!"

The raven sighed. Why was everyone calling his name today?

Turning around again, Rei's body stiffened when Yuiko ran up to him and Len. The lilac haired girl looked bubbly today and her magenta eyes glittered with new found joy.

Rei shock his head. Yuiko was just happy to see him, no need for dramatic wording…

"Kay Len, I'll see you tomorrow," Rei said.

"O-okay. Have fun!" Len grinned, after looking surprised.

The blonde watched as Yuiko put her arm through Rei's and the two walked off. Somewhere, at the core of Len's heart, he felt a little jealous…

…

"Gaaahh! Where's Rei when I need him!" Len groaned.

Math was killing him. Sure, he took notes even though he was staring out the window most of the day, but the subject still shouldn't have been so hard!

Moaning in agony a third time that afternoon, Len pulled out his cell phone. He was about to text his friend, when he remembered that Rei was, or still might be, with Yuiko. Len stared at his yellow phone for a minute before deciding that it was probably better that he didn't bother his friend while on a date.

Just when he was about to put the communicating object away, Len himself received a text. Flipping the phone open and going to his inbox, Len saw that the text was from none other than the raven haired pianist himself.

"_**What are you up to?"**_ it read.

Len replied back.

"**Nothing much. I'm dying here because you know math **_**way**_** better than I do!"**

A couple a seconds later, Len's phone chimed again with a new message.

"_**That's what you get for not studying more. I can't baby you, ya'know."**_

Len slightly cried in a corner. Rei was so cruel and blunt it hurt sometimes.

"**Jeeez, thanks a lot for that…"** Len replied.

After a minute or so, Len sent Rei another message.

"**So, how was your date with Yuiko?"**

"_**We're stilling hanging out,"**_ came Rei's reply.

Len's eyes widened when he read the message. When did Rei ever call, or text, or contact anyone when he was out on a date or hanging out with friends? Unless the caller ID read Rui Kagene, Rei never really answered or talked to anyone when out with others.

Len tried to play out the possibilities of why this was happening. Was Shoichiro right about him going through a phase? Now that Len thought about it, Rei was acting very un-Rei like. Aside from the possible personality change, there was the kissing. Actually, most of it _was_ the kissing. Len still remembered the event that happened just last week in the crowded train.

Sure, the blonde singer played it off as nothing, but it was seriously embarrassing and made Len feel strange sensations he only felt when dating. He had the urge to do _that_ after Rei had rubbed him with his knee while they kissed around what Len wanted to exaggerate as hundred people on an afternoon train.

The blonde teen was brought back to reality when his phone went off. He flipped it open, reading the message.

"_**Did you fall asleep Len? I thought you were doing your homework,"**_ Rei texted.

Len couldn't stop the urge to ask his friend why he was texting him. He wanted to know if Rei was okay. Asked him if he had a fever. Asked if the raven haired teen was getting enough sleep and iron in his system. Asked what was _wrong_ with him.

Len didn't get any answer after two minutes had passed. His aura eyes glared blue fire at the yellow phone resting on his desk. He chewed his lip and then decided it be better if he chewed on his pencil. He didn't want Rei to notice when they kissed tomorrow.

Then suddenly, the gears in Len's mind turned, or clicked, or whatever you wanted to call it. Was he changing too? Why was he thinking about his best friend more then he normally did? When had he started thinking about the kisses they shared _daily_ now? When did Rei suddenly become this…..this _core_ in his life?

Sure, Len acted fine after everything, but there wasn't a day that passed where Len wasn't asking questions like…

Why did we kiss today too?

Why was he so eager today?

I wonder what he's doing now.

Did he like it today?

**Is he going to kiss me again tomorrow?**

_**Do I even **_**like**_** Rei…?**_

Len's phone once again brought him back to his senses. He grabbed the conversational object and began reading the message, his eyes widening.

"_**Fine, forget it. Never mind."**_

Len quickly messaged back.

"**No, no! Sorry for the onslaught, I was just wondering if everything was okay**," Len hit reply and waited.

"_**I said never mind, leave it at that!"**_ Rei replied.

Len's face turned hurt and worried all in one. Once Rei started using exclamations, you weren't too far off from having the raven send you the next message full of caps and real emphasis to, in his own words, 'leave him the _hell _alone'.

"Rei…." Len murmured to himself.

…

He didn't sleep. He barely touched his food. He had his older twin asking him if everything was okay. He stared at his phone, wondering if he should call him.

"Rrraghh….why didn't I call him!" Len groaned, pulling at his hair.

The blonde wanted to kick himself. He should have called Rei, even if it might have made the raven mad. He couldn't stop thinking about him after his last text. Len thought he shouldn't have sent the message asking if everything was okay. Rei had always been a strange one, aside from being overly blunt and honest. Len should have trusted him more.

"Don't fall asleep during first period."

Len bolted up and his head snapped to the side, eyes wide when Rei sat next to him.

"R-Rei!" he blurted out without meaning to.

The raven haired pianist turned and looked at his friend with an odd expression.

"Yeah…?" he asked warily.

"Uhh…h-hi! I was just…uh…wondering where you were," Len said dumbly.

"I just got here. Where else would I be?"

"W-well umm…"

For a few minutes, Len was trying figure out what to ask Rei. The space between them seemed…different today….

He turned to ask Rei how yesterday was when their English teacher walked in. Len shut his mouth quickly, since the woman taking roll was a tyrant when students were talking during her lesson. He once got caught passing notes to Gumi and the teacher decided to read his 'confession' out loud to the whole class. Len had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

The blonde took glances at his raven haired friend as class went on. Rei looked as bored as ever. He was smart, especially in English. Rei, catching Len glances, turned to look at his friend. Len was surprised when their eyes met. It was like he had never seen the golden rings around his friend's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asked, and not too softly either.

"W-what!" Len flushed three shades darker.

"Len Kagamine! Do I _have_ to read out another note from you?" the brown haired women barked.

The class started laughing and Len Kagamine tried to bury himself in his seat…

…

"Jeez, Rei that was brutal…" Len sighed.

He and Rei were on the roof of the school, trying to eat their lunch. Rei had his attention in yet another book. He turned to the next page while taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Well, you were staring at me with this dazed look on your face. It was kind of creepy," Rei said.

"Dazed? What's that supposed to mean!" the blonde whined.

"Quit complaining and eat already. You're lucky I was able to get you out of sensei's wrath. In fact…"

Rei turned to look at his friend, whose face was scrunched up in slight irritation.

"…I think you should reward me," the raven smirked.

Len's face went from slight irritation to beat red. Did Rei want to kiss now? It was lunch after all, and they usually did it during such times like this. When Rei moved closer, Len got his answer. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he waited to feel his friend's lips over his own.

"You're making that dazed look again," came Rei's dull sounding voice.

Len's eyes shot open and he saw Rei reaching over, his breath tickling his cheek. When the pianist pulled away, he had Len's banana pudding in his pale hands. Len's face went from overly flushed red to completely modified.

"Noooo! My banana pudding!" the blonde cried in agony.

Len died a little on the inside when Rei's finger penetrated the pale yellow cream with soft cookies inside, and tasted the overly sweet delight.

Heaving in defeat, his aqua blue orbs landed on the lips of his friend, who was enjoying his favorite dessert. Len suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask Rei how yesterday went.

"Oh, yeah, how was the date with Yuiko?"

Rei visibly froze in place. The movement didn't go unnoticed to Len and he wondered if something happened between the two.

"It was fine," Rei finally said. "She needed some new clothes, so we went shopping."

"Oh…did you get anything for yourself?"

"No."

"….."

There it was again. That tension. That _distance_, that seemed to wedge an unknown gap between them. Len suddenly lost his appetite and he noticed that Rei stopped eating his pudding. It had the blonde thinking that something awful happened between his friend and Yuiko whenever the girl's name was brought into conversation.

But then, what was the _gap_ he left with the two of them…?

"Rei…." Len said softly.

"Yeah," Rei answered dryly.

It made Len flinch.

"Do you….want to kiss…?" he gulped once before the question completely left his mouth.

"Why?"

Aqua eyes widening, Len didn't have time to hide the shocked look on his face when he met Rei's golden orbs.

Why?

Why did he ask _why_?

Rei never questioned it. Actually, he was always the one asking Len for a kiss and the blonde never asked _why_. Somewhere deep inside Len, he hurt. His chest tightened and a bead of sweat slowly slid down his pale face.

Rei's expression didn't change, didn't waver, he didn't even break into a sweat. He sat, looking at Len with bored eyes, with even breathing, with a dull face. It made Len what to punch him in the face for looking _so_ _damn __**apathetic**_!

"W-what do you mean? You've never asked why before…." Len said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

He was failing miserably….

"Is there a reason why you want to kiss me?" Rei asked.

"A…reason…?" Len repeated. "Well, it's like a daily routine now, right?"

"Why?" Rei asked again.

"Why is it a daily routine…?" Len asked, becoming more confused and little more hurt on the inside.

"I asked why you want to kiss me," the raven said.

"B-because I….want to…?" the blonde asked, not understanding at all.

"Why?"

Why?

**Why**?

_**Why**_?

Was there a reason? They never seemed to have a reason in the past. Was today different? Was that the gap Len felt? He cast his eyes down, trying to find a reason. He racked and tore through his brain for something, anything that would sound like a good reason as to why he wanted to kiss Rei and be kissed by his longtime friend.

He was beginning to get a headache from over thinking…

"I'm done here. I'm going to class…"

There was a bitter hint to Rei's tone.

"W-wait Rei!"

Len shot up, grabbing his friend's arm as Rei's hand took hold on the handle of the door.

"Rei, what's gotten into you? You're acting weird and saying things that are confusing the hell out of me!" Len confessed, his own tone taking an irritated pitch.

Rei said nothing.

"I thought you could trust me enough to at _least_ tell me what's been turning you into the apathetic asshole you were when I met you! We're friends, aren't we….?"

Len's voice grew softer toward the end, his grip on his friend's arm letting up as he looked down at his own feet.

"…are we….?"

When Len looked up, he was torn between feeling seriously pissed off and extremely broken. Words had never cut so deep inside of him. He'd take rejection from a girl he liked then go through this moment right now.

"I….don't know what we are anymore…." Rei said, softly this time. "That's why I'm asking…"

Rei pulled his arm back and opened the door, stepping back inside the school. Len waited for him to say more, to elaborate on why he was asking, to just _say_ something that wouldn't confuse him. When the door to the roof closed, the blonde felt weak in the knees. He held onto a wall, trying to support himself, trying to think straight, make sense of things.

His mind's gears were working overtime, tears of frustration spilled from his eyes and Len slammed his fist against the very wall that was holding him up. He wouldn't believe he lost his best friend. He wouldn't believe the words that were echoing in his head.

…..was Rei serious….?

* * *

><p><strong>Rayofdarkness<strong>: :( sorry, no kisses in this one. Please don't be mad! ~

**Coming** **up**: How will Len take this sudden change? What does Rei really want from him? And what do both boys actually feel for each other?

Requests? Ideas? We shall see~~

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rayofdarkness: **Yaaay! Another chapter done ;) Now, i don't know how i feel about the title of this chapter, but that's what came to me wen i started writing it. And yes, i was listening to Len and Rei's version of 'Butterfly on You r Right Shoulder'. It's was hard not to! I'm sorry for the wait. I have a surprise in the making, but that will have to wait juuust a bit longer, since i'm struggling with HOW i want to write it O.o.

**Warnings (Wow! haven't had one in a while) **Len kissing someone else. Thought i'd at least give you a heads up before you blow my head off O...O -hides under bed-

Please enjoy!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 – Just Like That Song Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder<strong>

"Hey Len, you don't look so good…."

Mikuo's worried tone brought Len back from his dazed state of mind. The blonde singer looked up at his blue-green haired friend, and the look Mikuo gave him made Len wonder how bad he looked.

"Have you been getting any sleep? You have bags under your eyes…" Mikuo said, touching just under Len's right eye.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Len sighed.

"You sure as hell don't look it," Shoichiro commented, walking up to the two. "Hey, anyone seen Rei? Class is about to start."

"Nope. Maybe Rui got sick and he stayed home. You know how he is about his sister," Mikuo said.

"You might be right," the makeshift samurai agreed.

Len's head slumped down back on his desk with a thud. Both Mikuo and Shoichiro looked at their friend with worried expressions and decided to let Rin know what was going on.

…

"Are you sure Rin?" Len asked halfheartedly.

"Len, go home. You're grades will fall if you're head's stuck in the clouds during class. I'll tell sensei you weren't feeling well earlier this morning and that you couldn't come to class today."

Rin, Len's ever caring older twin sister, ruffled up her younger, taller brother's hair. After giving her one of his sweet smiles, Len turned and began on his way home.

"Len!"

The blonde teen looked up from his walking feet and saw Lin Haine waving at him. He swore he thought it was Rui for a second. He kept forgetting that even though the two looked very much alike, Rui's ribbon was tied in the back while Lin had her ribbon in front like floppy bunny ears.

"Morning Lin," Len greeted.

"Where are you going? Isn't class about to start?" the sliver eyed girl asked.

"I-I'm not feeling too well, so I'm going home," Len said, laughing a little to try and lighten his mood.

"Aww, I hope you get better. Wanna hang out with me and Ren later today?" Lin offered with a smile.

Len shook his head. "Maybe another day. But thanks a lot for offering."

"Sure no – "

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

"A-ahh! T-that's the b-bell! I'm l-late!" Lin stammered, running into the building.

Len let out a soft laugh and the black haired girl ran as fast as she could. The blonde teen turned and started on his way home again. All the while, he wondered if Rei really did take a sick day. Maybe Rei didn't want to see him after what had happened just the other day…

_I…don't know what we are anymore…._

What were they? Weren't they friends? Len was honest and told Rei anything that was bothering him. Rei was the same way until just recently. What had changed so much to make Rei question their friendship?

Len heaved out a sigh. It was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from yet…

…

Finally reaching the two bedroom house he and Rin shared, Len grabbed a snack from the fridge before heading up to his room. Flopping on his warm bed and then peeling the skin from the banana he grabbed, Len threw himself in his thoughts. Trying to answer the question Rei had asked.

_Why…?_

He threw out the other possible answers he had the first time Rei asked the question. It only seemed to upset his friend when he had brought up that the kissing was just like a daily routine. Something you did because you got so used to it. Len took a bite out of his banana.

They kissed in Len's room too. On the very bed the blonde was laying on. Rei had backed Len up into the corner of the single person mattress. With his very person against the cold wall, Len couldn't help but feel a strong thrill in the pit of his stomach.

He remembered how his hands were buried into Rei's raven black hair and how their lips just molded so perfectly together. The kiss was hot, made him breathless, and even after it Len pulled Rei back for more.

Len was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn't realize the soft moan that escaped his lips.

_That's why I'm asking…_

"What are you asking of me…?" Len asked to no one.

**()()()**

He felt sick. His throat hurt and so did his head. He couldn't sleep at all and now he was paying for not taking better care of himself.

"Rei…Rei, can you hear me?" came a soft voice.

The raven haired teen shifted in bed before slowly opening his eyes. Once his vision cleared up, he saw Rui looking over him. She looked so worried.

"Thank goodness," the small girl sighed in relief.

"W-what happened….?" Rei asked, though his voice sounded horribly hoarse.

"You have a fever. I thought I told you to watch your health, big brother…" Rui said with a worried tone.

"W….when did I….?"

Rei moved to seat up, only to have a head rush hit him hard. He groaned and Rui took hold of her brother's shoulders, laying him back down.

"Big brother, you're in no condition to move right now!" Rui scolded.

"But…what about…school…?" Rei asked, trying to rub the pain in his head away.

"I called the school and told them you were sick. Don't worry," Rui reassured.

"No, not me…. I mean you…" Rei rephrased.

"I can miss a day, it's fine," the younger twin smiled. "I'll go get something to bring your fever down."

Rui got up from sitting on her brother's bed and made her way to the door. Before she exited she turned back to Rei, who looked like he was still trying to rub the pain away.

"Just rest Rei. I hate to say it, but this is what you get for being up all night texting," the raven haired girl scolded.

"Text….ing…?" the raven haired pianist repeated.

"Your phone was going off every couple seconds, so I assumed you were up all night either talking to Len or trying to help Dell out. Now, let me make you some soup."

With that, the younger raven haired twin made her way out of the room.

Rei groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Turning over, he saw the red light blinking repeatedly from his phone. Reaching, he felt for the devise and pulled it into his blanket. Flipping it open, Rei saw he had at least ten missed calls…

All from Len…

His inbox wasn't any different. All messages from his blonde friend. Asking him what he did wrong. Asking why their friendship was falling apart. Asking him to please answer or say something. The worst part was, Rei didn't remember falling asleep, or else he would have just told Len he needed some time.

Then again, Rei also had a feeling that he would lash out…

He couldn't text Len now. He was probably in school. Judging by the time, it was their math period, and their teacher was a monster if he caught someone texting.

"Uhhh…. I feel like crap….." Rei murmured, closing his phone.

Physically and mentally, he felt awful. Physically, because he was sick. Mentally, because his mind was going overtime. His head was a mess. There was this relentless pain in his chest, it made him want to vomit.

"Len….." Rei mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such an ass….."

**()()()**

He jolted up. His breathing was slightly labored and he checked to make sure he was still in the same timeline. Heaving out a sigh, Len flopped down on his bed. Great, now he was dreaming about his best friend. The dream wasn't scary, it just had Len asking more questions and trying to answer the ones on his plate.

It was just a dream of them kissing. Or so Len had thought during his dreamlike state. Rei's hands began traveling over his body, going places only Len dared to touch in the privacy of his own room. He could hear Rei's voice in his ear, but the words were so muffled that he couldn't make out what he was saying.

That was the part that scared him. He couldn't understand what Rei was saying no matter how many times he begged his friend to repeat himself. That was when he woke up.

Pulling out his cell phone, Len checked the time.

"Oh, classes ended a little over an hour ago," Len confirmed. "Didn't think I slept that long…"

The blonde teen sat up and stretched his arms over his head, twisting his wrists a little to loosen them up. Just as he got up from his bed, he heard the front door open and close. He guessed Rin was home now.

"Leeeen! I'm home and I brought someone with me~" Len heard Rin sing from downstairs.

Tilting his head slightly, Len made his way to the living room, wondering who Rin had brought along with her. She sounded a bit too cheery when she mentioned bringing someone over. Len doubted it was Rei. He was hoping too much for some miracle that would help him understand his raven haired friend more.

"Hey Rin, welcome ho…"

The blonde's words were cut short when he saw Akino walking in with Rin. The light-brown haired girl smiled and gave Len a little wave.

"Hey, nice to see you after what feels like months," Akino laughed.

"I thought bringing her over would cheer you up, hee hee," Rin grinned.

"Hey, how have you been?" Len asked, blushing slightly.

He wouldn't lie, he liked Akino. She was a cute girl with eyes that looked like three different shades of purple. She usually hung around with Yuiko and their friend Miyako. He started talking to the light-brown haired girl because of Rin actually.

"I've been pretty good. The art club is kind of wearing me out though," Akino sighed, rubbing her wrist.

"Ah, don't overdo it," Len said with a hint of concern in his tone.

Rin grinned wider as she watched her younger brother finally acting like himself again. She knew something was up and it had nothing to do with him being sick. She just didn't know what _it_ was.

…_yet_…

"Soo~ why don't you two go up to Len's room while I prepare dinner," Rin suggested.

"Oh, I'll help you," Akino offered.

"No. I brought you here to hang out with _Len_. So get to it," the older twin insisted.

Len sighed, knowing his sister wasn't letting up whatever she was planning.

"Come on, my room is this way," Len directed.

**()()()**

"Rei, how are you feeling?" Rui asked, walking in to check on her older brother.

Rei had just finished eating the chicken soup Rui made for him. He felt somewhat better, but his body still felt weak. His younger sister sat at the edge of his bed and felt his forehead. Rei closed his eyes, enjoying the cool touch.

"Your fever is still high. You might not be able to go to class tomorrow either…" Rui said sadly.

"Rui, I hate missing school. I have to go tomorrow," Rei protested.

"Not if you have a fever like this. If it'll make you stay in bed, I'll go tomorrow."

The raven sighed. He hated being sick, hated missing school. But he hated this feeling in his chest more than anything. He hated the tightening and the pounding he felt. He hated the loud noise it would make. He wanted to play his piano, to get his mind out of the tangled mess it was in.

"I invited Zatsune to watch over you while I do some shopping," Rui said, breaking Rei out of his thoughts.

"Rui, I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine…." Rei sighed, slightly bothered.

"But what if something happens to you and I'm not here? You're not well enough to be alone…." the younger sister said, looking near tears.

Rei sighed again. He wasn't going to be mad at his sister for worrying about him. It was his fault he was in this mess anyway. It was his fault that he was sick in bed. It was his fault that his head was a complete wreck. And it was his fault that his best friend was probably pulling his own hair out because of how Rei had been acting.

Rei slumped down and buried himself in his covers as Rui went to go answer the door. Half of the raven haired pianist wanted to curl up in a hole and die, while the other half was battling with his conscious to figure out his own feelings.

….he really wanted to play his piano…

**()()()**

"Wow~ your room is actually clean," Akino giggled, taking in Len's room.

"Heeey! What's that supposed to mean?" said blonde pouted.

Len never really liked having a dirty room. He liked his things fairly organized and he didn't like leaving his clothes all over the floor. Mainly because Rin would walk into his room to wake him up in the mornings. One time, when he forgot to pick up his clothes, Rin came in to wake Len up, and the older twin used his own boxers to do so.

Len swore he would never leave his underwear at the mercy of his sister…

"Hey Len, come back down to earth Len~" Akino cooed, waving her hand in front of Len's face.

"Whoa, deja' vu…" the blonde said, slightly dazed and rubbing his forehead.

"How so?" the purple eyed girl asked.

"Well…. I think I said the same think to…." Len trailed off for a minute before continuing. "…to…Rei…"

Akino tilted her head when she saw the unusual look on Len's face. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he looked sad. Reaching up with her hand, the light-brown haired singer poked her blonde haired friend's cheek. Pulling his attention away from his thoughts, Len smiled at Akino.

"What's wrong Len? You look upset," Akino said, her eyes revealing her worry.

"Huh? O-oh, it's nothing, I'm fine," Len said, trying to sound reassuring.

The purple eyed girl pouted and pulled Len to sit next to her on the bed. Akino held her friend's hand, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. Len blushed slightly and averted his eyes.

"Len, I've noticed that you've been acting…..different lately…." Akino said softly.

"Different…? What do you mean?" Len asked, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Well….you just seem different is all. You've been daydreaming more than usual and I noticed you stare off into space a lot too," Akino confirmed.

"Really? Didn't think I was that out of it…."

Trying not to focus on the soft hand holding his, Len took his chances and looked at Akino. Her eyes were lidded in worry. That dazed look in those irises made the purple in Akino's eyes swirl and mix together, creating a new color all together. Len had always loved the color of her eyes.

Len liked Akino. He knew he did. She was nice and pretty. She was funny and shy. Len liked her, he knew it. So, as he leaned in closer to the purple eyed girl, he thought it was okay. That there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Maybe he would feel better after this. Maybe his feelings wouldn't be such a mess if he did.

Comfort….

He just wanted a little comfort….

Something to tell him what he was feeling was okay.

When he finally met soft lips, Len could taste the strawberry lip-gloss on Akino. He could smell new perfume, could hear the gentle jingle of what might be new earrings. He could still feel her hand in his, frozen and still, unmoving, just like their lips. And just like nothing really happened, the moment ended when Len heard Rin's voice, calling them down for dinner…

…

And nothing…

Len felt nothing….

There was no thrill. No kick to the kiss. No boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Len felt his chest but everything seemed normal. There was no pounding, no rapid or abnormal activity going on in his heart. There was nothing. Len had felt _absolutely nothing!_

"Len are you coming?"

The blonde teen looked up at Akino, who had her hand on the door knob and was looking at him with a smile on her face.

Len stood abruptly, making the light-brown haired girl jump a bit, and he grabbed her arms, slamming the door; which he didn't even know had been opened. Akino stared up at Len with wide multi purple colored eyes. The desperate look in his azure eyes would almost be dazzling if Akino wasn't worried for her friend and herself.

"Let me kiss you again," Len bluntly said.

"H-huh!" the light-brown haired girl stammered.

Not waiting for permission, Len kissed Akino again, putting more urgency behind it. He moved his lips over her small lip-gloss covered mouth, hearing a gasp. Len gripped his friend's shirt, ran his fingers through her hair, pulled at the light-brown roots, tried to feel _something_! Len pressed Akino against his bedroom door and tried to feel something stir inside of him.

So much to the point where he imagined he was kissing Rei….

In the corner where his door and wall met, he pretended he was kissing the raven haired pianist. Len pretended that the very lips that he tried to mold together so fiercely with his own were Rei's. He pretended he was pulling and tugging at raven colored strands of hair. He pretended he was holding Rei. Maybe a _Rei_ that was slightly smaller. Maybe a _Rei_ that was cross-dressing for whatever reason. Maybe a _Rei_ that had a slightly higher voice. Maybe a _Rei_ that had softer hands. Maybe a _**Rei**_ with a sweeter taste….

Too sweet a taste…

…..and he stopped.

Pulling away, Len stared with wide azure orbs at his dazed friend. Akino's breath was labored and she looked as though she was on cloud nine. Her cheeks were a shade close to scarlet and her eyes were glassy pools of purple. She was gripping the front of Len's shirt and her knees were shaking.

"Why….did you stop…" Akino breathlessly asked.

"I…..I….."

Len tore himself away from his purple-eyed friend. His hands were shaking, his body felt numb, he felt _sick_ almost.

"Len, Akino! Dinner is ready!" came Rin's voice.

The older twin opened the door to her brother's room and she raised a questioning brow when she saw Akino's blushing face and Len's mortified look. But before she could say anything, Len dashed out of the room. Rin tried calling him back, but all she heard as a reply was the slamming of the front door.

Turning her attention to Akino, Rin walked up to and gentle touched the light-brown haired girl's shoulder.

"Did I miss something? What happened?" Rin asked, slightly worried.

"Len…..he…..he kissed me…." Akino murmured.

…

"What the hell is wrong with me!"

Len leaned against a tree and then slumped down onto the grass, pulling at his hair. Was what he did considered taking advantage of someone? Worse off, he was thinking of Rei. Pretending he was kissing Rei just to _feel_ something? Where had Len's mind gone? What had _happened_ to him?

He pulled out his phone and plugged his headphones in. maybe music would help him calm down a bit. Let him rethink everything. Then maybe he could go home and try to talk to Akino….

….

Just his luck….

Rei's version of 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' just so happened to be the first song playing….


	7. Chapter 7

**Rayofdarkness:** I'M ALIVE! Sorry it took me so long to get back on my feet. As my readers, you deserve an explanation. For about two or so months i was homeless because my mom couldn't pay the rent. I ended up going back to our old apartment but found out a week later it was under foreclosure. Right now i'm living with a friend and i finally have a job! So, i'm back on my feet and ready to get back to drawing and fanficing!

Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7 – Time Doesn't Really Fix Everything…Try Actions Instead!<strong>

They had been avoiding each other. Lunch wasn't the same with the other around and they didn't talk during free time. The only thing they could tolerate was being in the same four classes together. They didn't hate each other. They didn't want to kill the other, that's for sure.

They just couldn't stand being together…

"Len, what's up?" called Mikuo, as he head locked his blonde haired friend.

Len looked up at Mikuo, and the look in his azure eyes scared the blue-green haired teen. Len didn't seem himself. He looked bored, lifeless even. He didn't seem interested in anything.

"Yeah…" Len replied dully.

Mikuo, being the open person he was, couldn't stand to see his friend looking like some lifeless husk. So, the blue-green haired singer pulled his hand back, gave it a good swing, and hit Len _hard_ on the back. When said blonde jumped and yelped in pain, Mikuo was rather proud of himself. Nice to see _some_ kind of reaction out of the mopping azure eyed Vocaloid.

"Mikuo! What the hell was that for!" Len yelled.

"Finally! You actually sound like yourself now," Mikuo exaggerated.

Len gave a puzzled face toward his friend, who was getting ready to hit him again.

"No! No, no, I'm fine now! Don't do that!" Len frantically tried to say.

Mikuo put his hand down and crossed his arms instead. He looked like a pouting housewife wondering where her husband had been for the past three days. Len's eye twitched at the gesture and he knew Mikuo wasn't playing around.

"We're cutting class and going to the roof to talk," Mikuo decided.

Len's arm was grabbed and he was dragged along before he could have a say in anything. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Rei was going through the same thing.

**()()()**

"Now, tell me what the hell's been up with you."

Rei leaned against one of the pillars of the outdoor courtyard. Shoichiro had smacked him in the back of the head and then dragged him all the way out into the outdoor hall to talk. Rei dug through his mind as Shoichiro assaulted him with questions. The pianist had somehow forgotten his history homework. He fell behind because he missed out on two days of school. Now, he was skipping class all because his friend was worried about him. Rei sighed heavily…

He only had himself to blame.

"What's going on, Rei? Why are you and Len acting so weird? And it's not just today; it's been like this the past month now! Something's up with you and I wanna know," the eye patched teen said, crossing his arms.

Shoichiro's sleeves bunched up when he crossed his arms. He preferred long sleeved clothes that practically covered his hands. He looked like such a kid, even after growing a couple of inches. He still ate candy like a baby and hid under a cardboard box to avoid trouble.

While Rei was concentrating on how much Shoichiro had _not_ grown, the purple haired ninja-samurai hit Rei on the top of his head.

"Oww…" Rei groaned, rubbing his head.

"Pay attention you emo pianist!"

Rei flinched and then glared at Shoichiro. Even though the purple haired teen was trembling on the outside, he was happy and proud that he got Rei to react to _something_!

Forgetting that his life might possibly be in danger, Shoichiro went back to asking Rei what was up. He kept bringing Len into conversation, since that's where the source of the problem was boiling. Rei would avert his eyes, sometimes just say a two or three worded sentence, but he eventually told Shoichiro everything.

The purple haired ninja-samurai was shocked.

**()()()**

The blue-green haired singer looked on at his friend in shock. Had he heard him right?

"So….you and Rei have being making out in secret after that little roof incident last month?" Mikuo said in awe.

"Jeez, you don't have to say it like that…" Len murmured, his shoulders sinking.

"Sorry, sorry, but for real? I knew something was up with you two, but I didn't think you and Rei were dating."

"We're not dating!" Len exclaimed

Mikuo blinked at his blonde haired friend. He didn't think Len would take such offence to what he had said. And then it hit Mikuo. Len was sure that the blue-green haired singer had figured it out when his aqua colored eyes widened.

"Wait….Rei's dating Yuiko, so…" Mikuo started.

Len just nodded his head.

"Does she know?" Mikuo asked.

**()()()**

"No, why would I tell her….?" Rei said.

"Dude! Last time I checked, she was your _girlfriend_!" Shoichiro pointed out.

"Yeah I know…." the raven haired pianist murmured.

"So….what are you going to do? You can't keep lying to Yuiko and you can't avoid Len forever."

"I know!" Rei yelled.

Shoichiro jumped a little and Rei knew he had to calm down. He took a deep breath and said in a softer voice.

"I just…need to figure my feelings out…."

"You mean…." Shoichiro gasped, catching Rei's unspoken thought.

"Yeah…..I think I might love Len…."

…

…

…

"Okay class, pair up with your partner and we'll begin," the swimming couch called to everyone.

Finally the swimming season had come. It's what Len had been waiting for since the New Year. He only wished that he was enjoying it a little more. Talking to Mikuo about his problem with Rei helped ease off some of the weight on his shoulders, but there was still the problem of talking to the raven haired teen. Len wasn't even sure Rei _wanted_ to speak to him in the first place.

"Um…Len..?"

The blonde singer turned to find Akino standing behind him. He immediately blushed and looked away. Len remembered the kiss he gave her. He also remembered that he was pretending she was Rei. Len cursed his luck at the moment. Being paired up with Akino wasn't something he was looking forward to right now.

"Len, it's our turn. Will you time me?" Akino asked, catching Len's attention.

"Uhh…y-yeah, I will. Good luck," Len said, trying to smile.

The light brown haired Vocaloid smiled back and went off to take her position. Len sighed heavily. He wanted to go home and pass out.

Standing near the edge of the pool, Len watched as Akino and the other girls dived into the blue water. He hit the button of the timer, watching as the light brown haired girl swam her laps. Then, his azure eyes caught sight of something. Turning his head slightly, Len found himself looking at Rei.

The raven haired pianist was standing at least six feet away from him, looking down at the water with his golden eyes. His hair looked wet, so Len wondered if Rei took a swim in the water while his mind was elsewhere. Rei looked calm as always, apathetic as ever, and bored as hell.

Len smiled a little. Rei looked like he had never changed. He looked like himself.

"Len!"

Said blonde jolted out of his stupor when he heard Akino call his name. Len turned to see the purple eyed girl looking at him with slight irritation with her hands on her hips. Len smiled awkwardly.

"Len, I finished my laps two minutes ago. What had your attention for so long?" Akino asked.

Len looked down at his timer and found it was still running. The blonde tried laughing it off, but of course, Rin had to hear his mess up and hit him over the side of his head with a paper fan of some kind. All the while, a pair of golden eyes was watching Len with slight envy.

…

"Hey Len, I'm heading off to my next class. Catch you later," Mikuo called, picking up his bag and trotting off.

"See ya," Len waved off.

The blonde singer stepped into the shower to wash out the chlorine in his hair. Swimming in a pool was great and all but the feeling of chlorine in Len's hair made it all knotted and rough. Finally finished washing up, Len turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Len…." came a soft voice from the other side of the shower curtain.

Len froze, knowing the person who owned the voice and seeing the outline of his figure just behind the curtain.

"Rei…?" Len asked.

"Yeah….it's me. Can we…talk?" Rei replied.

"Well…y-yeah sure, just let me…" Len began, reaching to move the curtain and step out.

"Wait!" Rei blurted out, grabbing Len's hand to hold it still and keep the curtain closed. "This is fine, don't come out yet."

Len jumped at the sudden outburst and flinched at Rei's touch. Were his hands always so soft?

"But Rei I can't –"

"Please don't say anything. Just let me talk," Rei interrupted.

Len stayed silent.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry. For acting like a dumbass, for making you feel uncomfortable, and most of all, for not being able to control myself," Rei began.

"But Rei, I was the one who –" the blonde tried to say.

"Len, just shut up for a minute!" the raven haired pianist yelled.

Len tensed at his friend's tone of voice.

"I was confused and I wasn't sure how to take in everything I was feeling. I wanted to think you acting like nothing changed between us every time we kissed was a good thing. But every time I thought about it, it pissed me off," Rei continued.

Len listened. He listened to the desperate tone in his friend's voice, the hurt and agony he was enduring all that time. Len didn't care that his hand was hurting from Rei's grip, that his fingers were slightly going numb from how tight his raven haired friend was holding on, or even the fact the he was technically naked with only a towel on.

What was bothering Len was the shower curtain that drew a distance between him and Rei. The curtain was the only thing keeping him from his dear friend. Len wanted to throw it open and hug Rei tight and tell him he forgave him and that he was sorry. It was the only thing keeping Rei away and the only thing protecting him from Rei.

"Len…." Rei said softly.

Len gulped, wanting to respond but not wanting to upset Rei again. He heard his friend take in a deep long breath before continuing.

"Len I ….. I think I ….like you…" Rei murmured.

"W-what?" Len stammered, not being able to hold his voice back that time.

"No, I _do_ like you. I know I do. Please believe me Len!" Rei pleaded. "You don't have to like me back but can we at least still be friends? Please Len?

Rei's grip on his friend's hand tightened and somewhere in the back of Rei mind he prayed Len would not hate him for what he was doing. It was like he was begging for food he couldn't have and it was making Rei slightly sick. He couldn't tell if Len was smiling, if he was pissed off, disgusted; but that's why Rei made sure Len didn't open the curtain. He didn't want to see the latter of the two.

Smiling was not likely and Rei could deal with a pissed of Len, but there was no way Rei would survive a look of pure disgust. Not only would it break him, Rei was sure his Yandere mode would kick in and he would kill Len. That's what he _didn't_ want happening.

"I…I like you….Len…"

Breaking down his pride to tiny bit, like the shattering of glass, Rei swung the shower curtain aside, coming face to face with his blonde haired friend. Len azure eyes were wide with – Shock? Fear? – Rei could care very little about something as simple as how Len currently perceived him as. He was done pretending that things were the same as always.

He kissed Len, feverishly so. The sweet sound of the blonde haired singer's gasp was better in person then any dream that haunted Rei's mind. His long, nimble fingers traced the outline of Len's face, tugged and roughly ran his hand through the golden locks that were normally pulled back in a ponytail, and crushed Len's naked body against his half clothed one.

Len's body reacted in fear for a moment. Gripping onto Rei's arms and then trying to reach out and grab hold of something to keep him grounded. That something happened to be the faucet of the shower. Unwillingly turning the lever with a slight yet wrenching squeak, water began drenching the two teens. Len's fingers twisted into Rei's wet shirt, finally accepting the raven haired pianist's kisses.

"Why…?" Rei rasped between kiss after kiss. "Why are you….kissing me back…?

"Because…" Len began, his breathing labored. "I…like you….too…"

Gripping and holding tightly to each other, Rei and Len lost themselves in the moment. Not caring that the bell for class had rung, that they were skipping out on class, or even that they might get caught.

Screw trying to talk and reason things out. Rei was known for showing people how he felt.


End file.
